


Who Knew

by 1Damage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Divorce, Family, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Sad Ending, ZaynLeaving, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Damage/pseuds/1Damage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Zayn whispers loud enough so Louis could hear cutting him off.</p><p>Louis closes his mouth and fears for the worst. “Don’t want to do what?” he asks fearing the answer.</p><p>“This…Us…all of it,” Zayn says still not looking Louis in the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make a story about Zayn leaving in some form! So I came up with this. Try not to cry too much. I still love Zayn and support his little, singing, good looking behind!

Louis noticed his husband Zayn had been acting strange recently. He wasn’t saying much and he would answer every question with a “Yes” or a “No.” He tried asking him what was wrong and he would always reply with a “Nothing I’m fine.” Louis didn’t want to the push the subject any further, but he would hate to think his husband was suffering and there was nothing he could do to help. The only thing he could do was continue to be a good husband and father to their three boys: Liam, Niall,and Harry. Liam is the oldest at 10, Niall at 5, and Harry at 2. 

Currently the young family was having a quiet night, which was extremely rare. Liam was playing on the Xbox in the living room since he already finished his homework. Niall was coloring a picture for his Papa since he wants to be an artist just like him, and Harry was sitting in his high chair watching Louis cook dinner. Zayn still hadn’t come yet, so Louis was trying to finish cooking before he arrived. He glanced at his phone to see if Zayn called or text, but nothing had changed since the last time he looked. 

“Where is Papa?” Louis asked Harry, making a silly face.

“Baba! Baba!,” Harry said smiling as he smacked his hands on his tray, dimples on display.

Louis isn’t the best cook but he manages for his family, he tries to learn new recipes to try out on the kids. But tonight he was going with a simple Mac & Cheese. He sent another text to Zayn to see what time he was coming home, but still no answer. I guess they are having dinner without him. Louis grabs Harry out of his high chair and gives him a big kiss on the cheek, earning him a giggle. He was such a good baby, always smiling. Louis walked into the living room to get his other two boys.

“Hey boys, dinner’s ready. Let’s eat!” Louis said.

“Daddy, look at this picture I made!” Niall shouted and got up to show his Daddy.

Niall’s drawing was a lot better than most five year olds; Louis knows that’s because of Zayn. He couldn’t have his boy drawing stick figures.

Louis gasps, “Niall! Baby this is very well done.” Niall looks down and blushes. 

Niall bites his lip and shyly asks, “Do you think Papa will like it?”

“Of course he will,” Louis says as he hugs Niall close to his side with the arm that isn’t holding his other baby boy. 

“Liam James turn FIFA off please and come eat.” Louis asks his eldest politely.

Liam sighs and reluctantly turns off his game and follows his Dad and little brother to the dining room.

“When’s Papa coming home Dad? He said he was going to spray paint my bike Batman colors!” Liam whined.

“He’ll be home soon, but it’s late so no spray painting tonight.” Louis says as he feeds Harry a spoon full of Mac & Cheese while he sits on his lap. Louis loves having a baby in the house, it makes him feel wanted. Even though he has Niall and Liam to look after, they are more independent so they don’t rely on him as much as Harry does. So he holds on to the time with him as a baby as long as he can. He subtly gives his baby boy a little hug. Harry just happily chews his food.

Once everyone finishes eating, it’s time for baths and then off to bed. Liam takes a shower in Louis and Zayn’s bathroom, while Louis bathes Niall and Harry in their bathroom. Louis can’t believe Zayn isn’t home yet and he hasn’t called. He is starting to worry. He puts some shampoo on Niall’s head and starts to wash his hair, while Harry plays in the water with his rubber ducky.

“Tilt your head back Nialler,” Louis tells his son while he rinses out his hair. He moves on to Harry’s hair, and he knows he hates to have his hair washed. He starts to whine a little bit. It’s times like this he needs Zayn because he always manages to distract the little guy during this part. He will pull faces or sing to him and it always calms him down. Niall sees his brother starting to fuss so he tries to make his little brother laugh by tickling him and throwing his rubber duck in the air. Every time the duck hit the water, Harry would let out a tiny giggle. “Thank God for Niall,” Louis thinks because he didn’t want to deal with a crying child right now. 

“Okay boys, are you in your pajamas?” Louis asked once he got back from changing Harry into fresh diaper and onesie. He walks into Niall’s room and sees him struggling to get his shirt over his head. Louis places Harry on Niall’s bed, and goes to help him get his shirt on. 

“Daddy help!” ,Niall screeches, “It’s dark!”

Louis giggles to himself because Niall is a riot. “Daddy to the rescue,” Louis laughs as he pulls the shirt over his head. Harry was still giggling on the bed after watching Niall thrash around so dramatically. “Harry it’s not funny, I could’ve died!” Niall said as he slumped his shoulders. “Ni Ni!” Harry smiles and points at his older brother.

“You weren’t going to die! C’mon time for bed.” Louis says as he steers him towards his bed. 

“Is Hazza sleeping in here with me?” Niall asks his father confused to see his baby brother in his bed. 

“No, since Papa isn’t here I still have to give him his bottle. That’s why he is still awake.” Louis explains.

“Oh okay! Night daddy. Night Hazza.” Niall says tiredly. He kisses his little brother and gives him a big hug. Then he hugs his father. “I love you kiddo, sweet dreams.” Louis says as he gives his son a kiss on his forehead. He picks Harry up off the bed, and closes the door softly. 

Louis knows Liam is already in bed like the good boy he is. He walks into his son’s room and leans down to say goodnight. 

‘Night Li Li, I love you” he says as he kisses his son. “Night Dad,” he mumbles already half asleep. 

Louis walks out of Liam’s room and looks at Harry in his arms. He just stares at his father. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me buddy,” Louis says as he walks to the kitchen to make a bottle for Harry. Once his bottle is made he sits on the couch with his baby and starts to feed him. He turns the tv on low as to not disturb him as he lulls him to sleep and tries calling Zayn again. It goes straight to voicemail so he leaves a message. “Hey baby, it’s me, I put the boys to bed already. Where are you? I am getting really worried that you aren’t answering. I’m not mad just please call me back. It’s a little past 9. Can’t wait to see you, I miss you. Love you.” Louis finishes sadly. He hopes Zayn is alright.  
\------  
Louis falls asleep on the couch with Harry watching another episode of “Goggle Box.” He wakes up to the sound of the door being unlocked. He looks at the clock and sees its just past Midnight. 

“Zayn’s finally home.” Louis thinks as he gets up slowly with Harry asleep in his arms. 

He walks into the foyer to great his husband. “Hey babe,” Louis says half asleep with a smile. He notices Zayn quietly curse to himself as if to say he didn’t want Louis to see him sneaking in. 

“Aye babe,” Zayn says walking right past his husband and his son.

“No kiss?” Louis asks sadly. Zayn reluctantly turns around gives Louis a quick kiss on the lips and softly rubs Harry’s cheek so he doesn’t wake him and smiles sadly at his son. Louis goes to lay Harry back on the couch so he doesn’t get disturbed by his parents talking.

“Where were you?” Louis questions quietly noticing Zayn’s distance and demeanor.

“There were some things I had to.” Zayn said as he shrugged. 

“You could’ve at least called or texted me back. I was so worried something happened to you.” Louis said as he reached his hand out to touch Zayn’s cheek but he took a step back from Louis. 

“Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?” Louis asks getting clearly annoyed with his husband’s antics. 

Zayn just stays silent and looks at the ground.

“Just tell me and I can fix it, I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me. You haven’t talked to me in weeks, you’re so distant. What’s wrong?” Louis tries again.

Zayn continues to look at the ground with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Zayn please talk to m-“

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Zayn whispers loud enough so Louis could hear cutting him off.

Louis closes his mouth and fears for the worst. “Don’t want to do what?” he asks fearing the answer.

“This…Us…all of it,” Zayn says still not looking Louis in the eye.

“Where is this coming from Zayn?” Louis asks on the verge of tears.

“I don’t want this life anymore. I stayed because I didn’t want to let the boys down, but I am just not happy anymore Louis.” Zayn says finally looking up. 

Louis can barely see through the water in his eyes. He can barely breathe from his heart being torn in two.

“So you’re saying after 9 years of marriage, and three kids you are just throwing it all away? Throwing us all away?!” Louis says raising his voice. Louis is furious. 

“I knew you wouldn’t unders-“ Zayn begins.

“Understand what!? That you were just going to walk out our family and not even say goodbye!? Is that why you came home so late? Hoping we would all be asleep while you just dipped out?!” Louis screamed.

“Keep your voice down Lou,” Zayn said calmly.

“Why? So I don’t wake the kids so they don’t see how much of a coward their father is!? You want to know what Niall said to me today? He wondered if you would like the drawing he made just for you! And Liam said you promised to spray paint his bike with his favorite super hero. They both idolize you so much and you don’t even care!” Louis screeches. 

Zayn just sighs and walks to their room and begins packing his stuff. Louis is full on sobbing right now and he doesn’t know what to do. Zayn clearly wants to leave and it seems like there is nothing he can do to make him want to stay. His mind is made up. But Louis will be damned if he doesn’t fight for his family. By the time Zayn comes out of the bedroom with a suitcase filled with everything he wants to take with him to his “new” life, Louis is two seconds away from punching him the face. 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?! You’re really leaving!” Louis screams.

“Louis I don’t want all this responsibility anymore, I want to be my own person again.” Zayn explained.

“RESPONSIBILITY! YOU MEAN OUR KIDS!? YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD!” Louis shouted.

“I don’t want to be a husband or a parent anymore Louis, just please understand that!” Zayn shouted back.

“YOU MAY NOT WANT TO BE A PARENT, BUT YOU ARE STILL THEIR FATHER ZAYN!” Louis’ breathing starts get heavy and all he sees is red.

Harry starts to stir on the couch from all the shouting, Louis last shout suddenly woke him up. He didn’t like the loud noise so he let out a loud wail.

The two spouses are still staring each other down. Louis tests Zayn to see if he will attend to his son but he doesn’t move an inch.

“Go get your son Zayn.” Louis says chillingly. Zayn just crosses his arms and stares at Louis. 

“GO. GET. YOUR. SON. ZAYN!” Louis says one last time. Zayn doesn’t move, as Harry continues to cry at the top of his lungs.

When Louis sees that he isn’t going to pick him up, he walks as fast as he can over to Zayn. He slaps him across the face so loud his neck snaps to the side and disorients him a bit. He blinks his eyes in shock because Louis has never hit him before. 

Earlier, down the hall Niall hears his daddy shouting and he gets scared. So he runs quickly to his older brother’s room.

“Liam, Liam,” he whispers shaking his brother awake.

“Whaaa, Niall go away,” Liam says groggily.

“Liam, Daddy and Papa are fighting! I am scared,” Niall says with tears in his eyes.

Liam sits up seeing his brother distraught, “What are they fighting about?” he asks.

“I don’t know, but Daddy sounds mad,” Niall says worriedly.

Liam gets out of bed and goes into the hallway to eavesdrop on his parents; Niall follows behind him as they try to stay hidden. 

Meanwhile, Louis pushes Zayn with all his strength and just starts punching him anywhere his fists land. Zayn just takes it like he was expecting it. 

“How could you” (punch) “do this” (punch) “to us!” Louis screams frustrated, “I FUCKING HATE YOU! GET OUT!”  
The room is silent, except for Harry’s crying. The two oldest boys stare at their parents with tears in their eyes but they don’t dare go in the living room.

“Just leave Zayn, “ Louis says defeated, “it’s what you want.” 

Zayn finally speaks, “I already filed for divorce and gave up my custody rights. So all you have to do is sign the papers.”

“You walk out that door, don’t ever try to contact me or my boys again,” Louis sneers.

Zayn just nods his head subtly, and walks out the door with his suitcase without looking back.

After the door shuts, Louis sinks to the floor sobbing wanting to die from the heartbreak. Liam and Niall stare on in disbelief not knowing what to do, with tears in their eyes.

All Louis can think about is when did Zayn change his mind? Did he wake up one morning and just didn’t want his family? Harry’s cries have gone down but he is still whimpering, so Louis slowly pulls himself off the floor. He walks to the couch and picks up his son. 

“Shh baby it’s okay, Daddy’s here now. I won’t ever leave you okay?” he says as he cradles his son. Once Harry is held he stops crying and Louis begins to cry. He and his family are forever broken and he doesn’t know if they will ever be able to recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments! x


End file.
